Jurny
by bloody raptor
Summary: I don't own any of these characters as they belong to the authors of JtHM, DC, Harry Potter, Silence Of the Lambs, & Naruto. It also includes some references to Animorphs. Better disclaimer inside. Contains mild suggestion. Maybe a crack fic chap 15 is up
1. The institution

**Characters used in this story come from a number of sources including Silence of the Lambs, Detective Conan, Naruto, JtHM, and Harry Potter. The creature, I did however make up was the high-bred Velosrapter whale the phoenix and the dragon are of normal folklore. The reference I will make regarding human animal transformations is based off of the Anamorphs series, but with an added twist that I came up with on my own. A warning ahead of time the only one that was intended to be out of character was Naruto because I find his demon side to be more interesting, but if anyone else is out of character than I am sorry.**

Chapter 1 The institution

The Baltimore state hospital was a place of many levels. The top floor, where the more placid patents resided, was clothed in the standard serial white of a hospital. Here patents were clad in matching white gowns and white hospital booties. The ground floor was clad in warm inviting yellows and deep rich browns and was home not to patents but normal people, psychologists like Dr. Chilton and his collogues to be exact. Our story begins however on the very bottom floor, which contained the ward for the criminally insane. The furnishings in this ward contrasted sharply with those of the two above it. Hidden behind two big, heavy, metal, security doors that, when closed, locked with several dead bolts and could only be opened from the outside by one of the employees. The walls behind those doors were neither warm nor clean looking but were made of old looking brick that gave off a sense of being in a cave. Flanking the single hallway of this passage were a number of cells, some resembling your standard jail cell with a bared door and a thin mattress upon a cot, others padded rooms, which were closed with a heavy steel door containing a little barred observation window, and still others which resembled insect observation containers, with walls of strong military grade bulletprof glass, that had air holes cut into it, and then surrounded by a steel bared cage. The only reason for these peculiarities was that these chambers were meant for holding the most dangerous of patents. It is also here unfortunately that half of our characters reside.

These high security cells were kept in a neat line at the very end of the hall. The inhabitants consisted of a wild looking beast like human with bright yellow hair that clashed horribly with his bright orange jumpsuit, a tall bean poll-like figure with two clumps of hair that stuck out of his head like antenna, and a lanky man known as Hannibal Lecter. In the normal bared cells lying opposite them held a small dark haired child; who was presently cowering in the far corner if his cell, and two Japanese children, one with black hair and glasses, and another with light brown hair. All of the patients with the exception of the blond were clad in the blue regulation jumpsuit provided by the institution.

Of all the new arrivals Hannibal became the most interested in the thin man next to him who was at this moment drawing a picture on a sheet of butcher paper using the same type of felt tipped markers that they had provided him with. Another interesting case was the dark hared Japanese boy, who appeared to be silently pleading with some unseen force to let him out of this place.

Before he got a chance to introduce himself the high security doors opened and Barney, the attendant, walked in pushing a dining cart. As he stopped at the various containment chambers to distribute dinner to the patents, who upon receiving their meals returned to their usual dining area within their chambers to eat, while those, with the exception of the dark haired patent next to Hannibal, who had not yet received them followed his progress hungrily with their eyes. Upon arriving at the far end of the hall Barney noticed that as usual, Hannibal, who had known of his intended time of arrival, was already standing in the center of his cell waiting. "Good evening Barney" he said when Barney had stopped in front of his chamber. His voice was flat and monotone and had a slight metallic rasp to it as if it hadn't been used in awhile. "Good evening doctor" Barney replied, in a deep friendly voice that hadn't yet lost its southern drawl, as he pulled open the little drawer in front of his chamber to distribute his meal. After sliding the drawer over the partition he waited for Lecter to take the plate of food out of the drawer before pulling the short piece of rope that connected to his end of the drawer to pull it back over to his side his side so that he could take out the plastic serving tray. He then continued over to the next chamber where the dark haired man sat drawing, "Mr. C" he called "its dinner time." Upon which the man got up and keeping his distance respectable replied politely "thank you Barney. Oh and by the way" he said grimacing slightly "Could you please call me Nny from now on as I find Mr. C to be too mockingly formal for my tastes. "oh and another thing" he said getting closer and whispering darkly "next time you put the plates in the drawer please take them off the serving tray and put them in there one at a time or get more serving trays," he added as an afterthought,before returning to his seat to continue drawing. "O-okay" replied Barney nervously placing his dinner in the drawer and sending it through, before backing away slowly. He then continued over to the cell holding the small dark haired child who had now ceased his cowering and had gotten up and approached the bars curiously. "Hello there little guy. You're Todd Castle aren't you?" Barney asked sweetly. ""Uh hua" replied the child shyly as he was handed his dinner through the bars. "Excuse me Mr. Barney sir. Why are the scary neighbor man and the other two locked up in those glass boxes?" Todd asked innocently. "Well because they are special circumstances when it comes to the actions that got them put here." He replied kindly. "Enjoy your dinner Todd" he said moving on to the next cell where the brown haired girl resided "Hello there" he said repeating the same greeting he had used for Todd "you must be Ai." Enjoy your diner" he said handing her dinner to her which she accepted silently. He then moved on to the black haired boy in the neighboring cell, who was looking at him with serious and almost business like expression, "and you must be Conan. Well don't you looked like a little adult." he said jokingly referring to the child's expression. To which Conan thought with a chuckle "you don't know thed half of it". After giving Conan his dinner he started to return to his office; when the yellow haired child let out a howl of rage and slammed his body into the glass with a horrible banging sound. "No I didn't forget you" he said calmly turning around to face the little monster causing the disturbance. "Don't worry I put your dinner in the microwave to thaw" he explained before going into his office and returning with a piece of raw meet which he placed in the drawer and sent into the chamber. After which he left without saying another word taking the cart and being sure to shut and lock the door behind him.


	2. After Dinner Conflict

After Dinner Conflict

After Barney left Lecter looked over at the man who had previously identified himself as Nny, "You really should try to control your temper Johnny" he said in his

metallic voice "for those who spend time worrying over life's small problems usually develop a mind so clouded that they become blind to the solutions to the bigger

ones. "Oh and who are you a fellow patent, who has probably done worse than loose they're temper, to correct me" he replied indignantly; he was already wary of

the fact that though he was sure he hadn't met this man in his life, he seemed to know his name. "Whale it's true that I may have done worse,

Lecter replied smiling as he thought of the musician who's liver he served to his friends which resulted in his incarceration, unlike you who allows there temper to flair about as wildly as that of a female with PMS; I am able to keep mine under control so as to not let it get in the way of my

powers of observation. For example whale you were having your miniature meltdown you failed to notice that poor Barney left the tray in your drawer, thus

providing you with a possible tool for escape." Lecter said smugly. Johnny, upon looking into the drawer that held his still steaming bowl of Spaghetti O's, saw that

Lecter was right, for beneath the white plastic bowl sat the plastic serving tray. Still seething at being called a female with PMS, although he had to admit of all the

insults he had received that one was probably the most imaginative, Johnny delicately removed the tray and from the drawer and using the leg of his chair as a

lever bent one side of the tray back until it snapped in two examining the two ends carefully and choosing the sharpest looking one he retreated to the back of the

room and stabbed himself in the arm. At first he didn't feel any pain; then without warning it hit him all at once like a freight train. This was what he had been hoping

for as he let out a shriek of pain and pretended to faint as the blood began to pool around him. He stayed like this until Barney found him a few minutes later and

raised the alarm. This called up several nurses wearing white uniforms and carrying a stretcher between them. As they were loading him onto the stretcher Johnny

snapped out of his feigned stupor and attempted to slash Barney's throat. Barney however escaped and razed the alarm which was answered by several men in

what appeared to be police uniforms upon arriving on the scene one of the officers shot Johnny in the back with a tranquilizer. Adrenalin still running through him

Johnny somehow managed to kill three of the four officers before succumbing to the affects of the drug and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

When Johnny finally woke up he was laying on his back in the cell staring up at the flickering artificial light from the hall, which filled his chamber with a slightly orange glow. S#&#, I was asleep he thought as he rolled over and attempted to push himself into a sitting position. A stabbing pain shot through his arm and he looked down perplexed; he didn't usually get seriously injured with the exception of his first date; in which his attempt to "immortalize the moment" resulted in "massive head trauma and sever hemorrhaging", and the little mishap with the robo-arm which left him with a "massive head wound". A quick glance at his left arm and the neat little line of stitches that ran from his wrist to his elbow was enough to bring back memories of what appeared to be a failed escape attempt.

Slowly he crawled over to his chair and pulled himself to his feet using the chair for support. Staggering and weaving slightly from the affects of the tranquilizer he eventually made his way over to his bed where he sat down to wait for his head to stop spinning. Looking down at his clothes he found another reason to detest sleep. Apparently whale he was under they had not only fixed his arm but changed his clothes as well. The thought of complete strangers undressing and redressing him as well as touching him without his consent not only sickened him greatly and made him want to kill them all; it also, at least in his mind, confirmed his suspicions that this place, while possibly helpful to the mentally unstable like the blond snarling monster next to him, would have a horrible affect on Squee's mind.

He closed his eyes tightly as another wave of dizziness washed over him. This, when coupled with an almost overwhelming feeling of nausea was enough to make him gage. S#&#, as if my life weren't bad enough he thought; wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them towards his chest in preparation for a long sleepless night.

As he was trying to concentrate on breathing deeply in an attempt to prevent his innards from spewing out of his mouth he was suddenly aware of what sounded like laughter coming from the cell to his right. "Well well Johnny boy I thought that you of all people would think first before trying the useless self injury ploy as your first escape attempt", Lecter said in his lifeless voice. As Lecters voice drilled into his aching head Johnny began to feel his blood begin to boil. Completely forgetting about his head and his almost complete inability to stand he staggered to his feet and leaned against the glass for support. "Number one, he asked glaring at Lecter, how do you know so much about me?" "Number two, he said his voice starting to reach its loudest pitch as he began to work himself into a frenzy, Who the F#&# are you to pretend to know anything about all the problems I've been through. For Christ sakes I once killed an entire restaurant full of people all because one lady said a word that I am not particularly fond of"; he screamed remembering the little incident at Taco Smell. "That was you!" Conan exclaimed, the argument had jarred him out of a deep sleep, and right now he couldn't believe he was looking at the one responsible for one of the most difficult of unsolved cases ever to be reported. "Well", Lecter said ignoring Conan's outburst, "I have been waiting to meet the one who had given a certain client of mine so much trouble." "What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked indignantly, than it dawned on him, and, dreading the answer he asked softly "You didn't counsel a girl named Dieve did you?" "As a matter a fact I did" Lecter replied lightly, "quite a extraordinary case actually, apparently just before kissing her you came at her with knives in an attempt to, what was the term she used oh yes, immortalize the moment. Tell me, after that what would you have planned to do with the body, would you sleep with it? No. I doubt it because by the looks of your eyes you're an insomniac. Tell me Johnny, are you into necrophilia? Did you wish to have sex with her corps?" "How dare you assume that just because I loved her I wished to get into her pants." "I would never; for one thing I abhor physical contact as well as all fluids and matter produced by the body". Johnny shouted wishing that he could fall through the glass into Lecter's cell and kill him with the cap of one of his felt tipped pens. "Then tell me what had you planed to do with the body" asked Lecter sweetly as though they were merely having a polite dinner conversation. "I don't know" Johnny replied softly, looking like a small child being confronted by his parents about a missing school assignment. "Were you planning to stuff and mount her like a trophy?" asked Lecter softly "Or were you simply going to keep her until she rotted from within?" He asked with the innocence of inquiring about the weather. For once Johnny was at a loss for words; what would he have done with Dieve after killing her? Would he have kept her like he kept Nail bunny? Or would he have buried her, one thing he was sure of though, was that he would have never used her blood to coat the wall. Tired of answering Lecter's questions he turned his back to the man signaling that their conversation was finished.

Lector decided to leave him to his thoughts and focus instead on the dark haired child in the cell in front of him. Who was at the moment staring at him in awe as if he had just seen him for the first time. As he regarded him with his deep maroon eyes, Conan could see little points of red dancing within each iris as the florescent lights caught them. He gulped and tried to overcome the growing feeling of dread that washed over him like a wave. But lector just smiled at him showing his small white teeth


	4. Cat and Mouse

Cat And Mouse

The child's attempt to put on a brave face amused Lecter, "Do I frighten you Conan? Lecter asked, and tell the truth please for I'll know if you are lying." he demanded lightly. Conan nodded as he continued gazing into Lecter's shiny eyes. He felt himself drifting lost in them, and it wasn't until Ai through her dinner dish at his head that he was able to take his eyes away from Lecter's. "What do you want?" he asked slightly annoyed rubbing the lump that began to appear on the side of his head. "You seemed to space out for awhile, and I just wanted to know if you were all right Conan" she explained innocently. "To tell you the truth, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to return to the present if you hadn't thrown that plate at me." Conan said relieved. "But please don't ever do that again, it's bad enough that Ran's father constantly hit me on the head when I lived with them, I don't need you doing it to" he complained. Then beckoning her to come closer and lowering his voice to a whisper he said seriously "Now listen. I think that there may be something wrong with this Lecter person besides being mentally unstable." "What do you mean Conan", she asked puzzled. "Well I'm not entirely sure myself", he replied. "But there's just something about him that just doesn't feel right to me it's…" he struggled to find the right words to describe it in a way that Ai could understand, "it's like he's human and inhuman at the same time." This statement was rewarded with further looks of confusion from his friend which prompted him to attempt to explain it further. "Ai have you noticed that when you look into a person's eyes you can usually tell what they are feeling?" "Yes" she replied, wondering just where Conan was going with this. "Well when I looked into his eyes they seemed to only hold darkness and death with no sense of feeling whatsoever. Like he could kill you in the most horrible way possible and not the give it a second thought." he explained his voice filled with dread.

"Oh, and you saw all of that did you." a toneless voice said making them turn to see Lecter staring at them with a slight smile spreading across his face "you know for being such intelligent children you must really learn to keep your voices lower when the topic of your conversation is in the same room with you." he said looking at them the way a hungry spider might look at a fly caught in its web.


	5. Meanwhile

**I named this chapter after the little side stories he would put into his comics. Again I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little skewed I just figured a persons thaughts much less those of a crazy person would be a little disorganized and skewed.**

Chapter 5: "Meanwhile"

Johnny slid down the glass until he was sitting in a fetal position. Leaning his aching head back against the cool glass, he was only vaguely aware of the conversation going on behind him. A short time later the lights dimmed and the ward was filled with sounds of slow rhythmic breathing as the other occupants fell asleep.

&

After the effects of the tranquilizer had worn off he got to his feet and walked over to the table where he had been drawing another Happy Noodle Boy comic before Barney had disturbed him with his dinner announcement. This one depicted the little stick figure cursing as a car ran over him again, and again. The story ended with the helpful message, "_consult a chicken before crossing the street_." As he looked at the picture his thoughts returned to Lecter, here was a man that had somehow been able to acheave an almost complete eradication of all emotion; something that he himself had been unable to do no matter how hard he tried. Another talent that Lecter seemed to have was the ability to get information from him while at the same time leaving the questions that had been asked of him unanswered. This only brought Johnny back to woundering How had this man known so much about me? Barney had called him doctor, and he had admitted to counseling Deivi. Is it possibal that he could have counseled me and I had simply forgotten about it., and, if so this wouldn't be the first time this has happened. Johnny thought, remembering all the times his memory had been blery especially when it came to the early chapters of his own life story.

He was however able to remember how he was sent here. After pleading insanity at his trial he was sent to the Defective Head Meat institute where he met with various doctors and psychologists to confirm this. Had Lecter been one of them? No, now that he thaught of it he was sure that he would remember a man like this. It was also possible that this man might not even be a doctor and Barny was just playing along with the his dilusion of being one. But then how could he know about Devi; after all, he wasn't the the one who menchined her name; all he said was that I had given one of his clients alot of truble and left me to fill in the rest. But he seemed to know stuff about the incident that he could only know about if he had talked to Devi or I about it. Frustrated with his uncuopertive memory, he closed his eyes and tryed to remember more detales about the trial, Devi had been there. He was sure of that because she was the first witness called to the stand, but was he? Still unsure he decided to talk to Lecter when he woke up tomorrow and this time he was going to get some answers out of this man whether he was willing to give them or not.


	6. Punishment

Chapter 6: Punishment

Around 1:00 in the morning Johnny, tired of dwelling on the connection between Lecter and his life began another Happy Noodle Boy comic. He was so involved in what he was doing that he didn't notice the barrel of a tranquilizer gun poke through one of the air holes of his cell. The last thing he heard and felt were a slight whooshing noise followed by a slight prick in the shoulder before he fell into a state of semi-consciousness.

When he fully regained consciousness, Johnny found himself strapped to a hard plastic board that was standing upright against the wall of his cell. "Do you realize you could have killed him." said a man's voice. Johnny tried to see who was talking but he couldn't move his head because of the two blocks on either side that prevented him from doing so. The man he could see was dressed in the same white coat as Barney which led him to believe that he to was an orderly as well. This one responded angrily "But I didn't did I!" "Yes but you could have" Repliedthe voice angrily. "How? I only gave him 2 milligrams that's smaller than the smallest dose we usually use."said the other defensively. "That's no excuse" said the voice, "Now move him out of here so I can finish cleaning, besides one of the doctors wants to see him." Suddenly, Johnny felt his body tilt back as one of the orderlies wheeled the baggage cart carrying the board out of the sell, set him up against the bars of Ai's cage and turned him around so that he could see what was going on in his chamber. Johnnywatched with a mixture of anger and puzzlement as they rolled up his drawings and placed them in a box with his markers and crayons. Then they unscrewed his toilet from its base on the floor and proceeded to carry it out of his cell with his drawings. As he watched this he was approached by a man wearing a gray bisness suite and a personnel tag that identified him as Dr. Chiltion. "Well Mr. C.", he said laughing grimly, "you certainly had an eventful day yesterday but as punishment for killing the three officers I am afraid that I will have to take away your art supplies, and drawings for the next three months. Oh and just to make sure you get the picture I've had your toilet removed so as soon as your back in your chamber I need you to put these on." He said holding up what looked like a bulky pare of underwear. "Oh and what exactly are those?" Johnny asked grimacing. "Well the correct term for them is dignity pants but you may know them better as adult diapers." he said with a smile. And what makes you think I will were these Johnny asked indignantly as he tried to force himself to remain calm. "Well you woun't have much of a choice now will you" Chilton replied lightly. "For the next three months an orderly will include a pare of pants with your meals upon receiving said pare you are to strip off the old ones and place them in the drawer before putting on the new ones; do I make my self clear." He said sweetly with the tone of explaining that two plus two equals four to a child. Just before he could reply Dr.Chilton turned and called Barney to sedate him once before returning him to his chamber. Johnny watched as barney approached him causally holding a syringe topped with a needle. He felt another prick as another dose of sedative was administered. Almost immediately he began to feel groggy and his last thought before his mind entered the trans-like state of semi-consciousness was of how nice it would have been to hook Dr.Chilton up to an electrical cable to see what a few sessions of electroshock would have on his privets.

After administering the drug Barney wheeled him back into his cell where he proceeded to undue the leather straps that bound Johnny to the board. He caught him as he slumped forward and gently laid him on the bed before backing out of the chamber and locking the door.


	7. Quid Pro Quo

**I'm sorry that the last chapter was so acquired but I felt as if I needed to make the hospitals policies well known and because I have an interesting idea in mind for Dr. Chilton later on. Oh and don't worry about Todd and the others they'll come into play later on. Oh and if anybody is out of character please tell me as an opportunity to fix it would be greatly appreciated.**

Chaspter7: Quid Pro Quo

After coming out of his drug induced trance Johnny rose from his bed, and sat at his table where he spent the next few hours contemplating his fate. His reverie however, was broken by a voice that addressed him from cell to his right "Good morning" Hannibal said pleasantly. "And how was your meeting with the so called doctor?" he asked quietly. "Actually I was hoping if you could answer some questions that I had about you." Johnny said determined not to fall into the same form of emotional trap Lecter had set for him last time. Lecter however, smiled and calmly replied "I will answer your little questions Johnny, but only if you are willing to give me a piece of information about yourself in exchange, yes or no." Lecter looked into Johnny's eyes and smiled slightly "Yes or no Johnny" he asked pleasantly. Reluctant but never the less intrigued Johnny nodded, but before he had a chance to ask his first question Lecter asked "What is your worst memory?" D#it Johnny thought to himself he had him, it was as if he knew what his answer would be before he gave it, Johnny fell silent as he tried to come up with another way to respond to the question in the hopes that he might throw Lecter off, or at least stump him for a few minutes. Lecter however, sensing his nervousness added "And don't tell me you can't remember one for I am sure that your memory is good enough to remember experiences that have caused you bodily harm in the hopes that you don't repeat the same action that resulted in the said incident; and don't make anything up either, I'm not interested in your 

worst invention." "When I ruined my chances with Divie" Johnny answered defeated, knowing all too well that this had been the answer Lecter was hoping for. "Tell me" Lecter said quietly, bringing the tips of his fingers together so that the tips of his fingers touched and his extra middle digit folded between the pointer and ring finger on the opposite hand. "It was the best moment of my life, Johnny said getting to his feet as his temper started to simmer, and I screwed it up" he shouted angrily wringing the pare of dignity pants that he had snatched from the table in his rage. "If it was the best than why ruin it?" Lecter asked innocently, as if he were simply inquiring about the time. "You don't understand, Johnny said apparently trying to control his temper while attempting to justify his actions, I was happy and Mr. Eff; he told me to capture the moment, freeze it in time so that it would never go away". "But it did didn't it Johnny", said Lecter quietly, "and from what I've heard it ended rather messily too." His probing complete, Lecter waited patently for Johnny to ask his questions.

For a few minutes there was silence as Johnny glared at Lecter. Than after composing himself asked calmly "How is it that you know so much about me when I don't remember meeting you before in my life?" "**Shocking**, isn't it how the papers and tabloids remained blind to a person's actions until they involve a cultural icon." Lecter said pleasantly, as he held up a slightly rumpled copy of the _National Tattler_; whose front page bore a large picture of Johnny scowling under the heading NARCISSUS PROUD'S KILLER FOUND! "Surely you didn't think that such an action would go unnoticed" Lecter said lightly as he placed the tabloid on the floor so that Johnny could read the first part of the story. As he scanned it parts jumped out at him like "was loved by millions" and "what kind of F#& would do such a thing"

Fuming slightly at the remarks; Johnny asked flatly "how is it that you could rid yourself of all emotion when I've tried to on numerous occasions and failed" Lecter closed his eyes and 

seemed to regard the question thoughtfully for a few minutes as if deciding whether it deserved an answer or not. Then his eyes snapped open, "Years of practice" said Lecter pleasantly as crimson sparks danced ominously in his eyes giving them an almost luminous, demonic appearance. After which he turned back to a drawing he was previously working on and refused to answer any more of Johnny's questions for the rest of the day.


	8. Transfer

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I found that I wasn't able to continue with out getting awkward the next chapter will probably be much longer.**

Chapter 8: Transfer

The next three months for Johnny were a living nightmare for every morning and evening, without fail a new pair of dignity pants would be waiting for him in the drawer along with his bowl of Spaghetti O's, which he would usually refuse as the act of stripping off his pants to change himself would successfully ruined what little apatite he had to begin with. When the orderlies came to return his toilet and art supplies three months later they found him lying on his bed glaring angrily at them. Nevertheless he allowed them to enter his sell and watched their every move from his place on the bed as they replace his privileges and left.

Johnny's position of these luxuries wouldn't last long however, as the Baltimore hospitals' funding began to dry up the facility dove deeper and deeper into debt and Dr Chilton, in an attempt to cut costs decided to have several patents transferred to a facility in Alaska which was owned and operated by his brother Fredric. In order to decide who's absence would best benefit there budget he reviewed their daily expenses and found that the two highest costs were for the tranquilizers used to control Johnny and the yellow haired beast child on a daily bases. The other inflated expense was the food budget which he attributed to Lecter and his love for fine wines and European cuisine but because of Lecters value as the only living example of a pure sociopath. He decided to keep him and instead get rid of Todd Ai and Conan; who at least in his eyes were of no great value psychologically. After making his decision he called Barney into his office and instructed him to prepare the patents for their transfer.

When Barney entered the ward Johnny was drawing another comic and didn't notice as he silently loaded the gun with a tranquilizer dart, but as he brought gun up to one of the air holes the barrel taped loudly against the glass. Suddenly, Johnny looked up, saw what was 

happening, and immediately got up; and, grabbing a pillow stuck it over the guns opening to block the dart. "I had a funny feeling that this would be how you would react." said Barney with a chuckle "Now Nny if you want to avoid the tranquilizer than I will need you to promise that you will cooperate as I prepare you for the transfer." "What transfer?" said Johnny, tilting his head to the side perplexed. "Well Dr. Chilton has decided that the hospital can no longer support you Todd Conan Ai or Naruto." Barney said solemnly, "As a result you will all be transferred to the Hantrax asylum in Alaska, where you will stay for the rest of your lives."


	9. Hantrax

**I really hope that this chapter doesn't turn out awkward again. If anyone is out of character please tell me.**

Chapter 9: Hantrax

The Hantrax facility was located in the middle of the Alaskan tundra, a desolate wasteland where the first sign of life wasn't in a hundred miles. It was constructed in the shape of a chess piece, a rook to be exact; in fact it was rumored that the designer was the famous chess player On Pasount. Another rumor was that the buildings commissioner, Fredric Chilton felt inadequate to his fellow man and as a result had the builders add an extra six stories to the already towering one hundred and twenty-three story structure making it the tallest manmade structure in Alaska. Despite its intimidating size the building also seemed rather majestic especially when frost would adhere to the stone which made the building sparkle when light from earths heavenly bodies hit it.

Internally the building was once split into two main parts the first nine floors were devoted to staff members; who worked in large offices, each with its own stain glass window and kitchenette to go with the employees six digit salary. The rest of the building was devoted to housing patents. The reason Fredric Chilton was able to maintain such a vast number of patents was due mostly to the fact that he didn't really spend a lot of money on them. In fact the conditions under which they were living were so bad that few of them managed to survive the winter. Each patent was housed in a five by five foot sell each of which contained a bed of straw and little else. In the summer months these cells were bearable, but in the winter freezing drafts would enter from unseen cracks in the stone and drift across the floor chilling the occupants to the bone causing them to huddle under the straw and pray for better weather. Meals consisted of 

a sort of grayish gruel whose ingredients didn't even resemble anything even remotely edible. And the absence of bathroom facilities caused many outbreaks of dysentery among the occupants.

At least that's how it was eight years ago; but after several lawsuits were filed by the parents and relatives of dead patents the facility had to limit the number of patients they took in to one manageable by the staff. This resulted in the facility dropping its number of patents to thirty and increasing the number of orderlies to ten. So when Johnny and the others arrived around November, thirty patents lived on the first three floors of the patent ward in ten by ten foot cells complete with a cot, a toilet, and regular meals.

Despite their family ties Dr Fredric hated his older brother with a passion and when his brother called him to notify him about the transfer at first he wouldn't take them. "Why would I want your hopeless rejects" he shouted "Listen" said Chilton quickly losing patience with his younger brother "right now our funding is drying up and we can't afford to keep them any longer. So stop acting like a child and take them" he said angrily. "Who's acting like a child?"Fredric shot back indignantly, "I believe that you made it perfectly clear that you wanted to sever all ties with me the last time we met. Now you think you can just come barging into my life and expect me to take care of your patents" Fredric yelled, "besides", he added, "even if I wanted to we don't have enough room to keep them anyway". "What about all of the floors above the ones you're using?" Chilton asked. "There all being used for storage" said his brother quickly. Chilton however, didn't want to hear anymore of his brother's excuses, "bulls&#" he yelled angrily, "just stick them on one of the floors above and stop complaining." "Fine, but I'm not going to waste money on them because there still your patents and therefore your responsibility" Fredric responded angrily slamming the receiver down and storming out of the 

room. "Godd&#it", Chilton muttered picking up a walky-talky, "Barney" he shouted, "have the patents been prepared for the flight?" the radio crackled with static then Barney responded calmly "yes sir. I just finished putting Todd and the other two kids in hand cuffs and I've got Johnny and Naruto sedated and strapped to their baggage carts". "Excellent", Chilton replied curtly "I'll be waiting with several anesthesiologists for your arrival at the airport our plain will depart at noon and if we're lucky we will arrive at the Fairbanks airport in Alaska by noon tomorrow."

After an insanely long plane ride during which he and the blond had been sedated Johnny awoke to find himself locked in a small jail cell "If they think this can hold me there nuts" he thought as he approached the bars in preparation to slip through them. Unfortunately when he was a foot away from the bars he found he could go no further. Puzzled he looked down at his waist and found that they had locked a metal cuff around it like a collar this was intern attached to a metal ring on the wall with a length of heavy chain. S#&#, he thought as he tried several times to squirm out of the cuff before he collapsed onto the dirty pile of straw behind him exhausted.

Once his eyes grew accustomed to the dark he saw that he wasn't the only one in the room, for flanking him on his right and left side were two other cells one holding a shivering Todd the other a snarling Naruto, opposite him stood two other cells where Conan and Ai were being healed. Just then the door at the far left side of the room opened and in walked a thin but heavily muscled man, "Welcome to Hantrax I am your new caretaker Dr. Fredric Chilton he said with a malicious grin. It seems that I have forgotten to officially welcome the old patents of my brothers he said brandishing a long whip and grinning manically. He then began to beat them one by one mercilessly starting with Naruto. While he was beating the demon boy Johnny 

noticed that the whip seemed to have the ability to produce cuts upon contact his suspicions were confirmed when the whip got entangled in one of the folds of the boys jumpsuit this slowed it down long enough for him to see a metal ball about the size of a large marble at the end riddled with small spicks that glistened in the moonlight. Once he finished with Naruto he moved immediately on to Johnny, who seemed to have grown preoccupied with rooting around in the straw pile that would serve as his bed. "Come on Johnny", Fredric said mockingly, "let me welcome you to my humbled abode". Johnny could feel his temper rising but just as he was about to fly off the handle he looked down at the scar on his arm where he had stabbed himself, as part of his first escape attempt, and smiled as a plan began to form in his twisted little mind. Turning around he hid his hands behind his back, stepped forward, and readied himself for the first strike. All the while planning a way to make sure none of the children especially Todd would have to endure this punishment. He watched as Fredric razed the whip over his head then with a flick of his wrist sent the metal ball flying through the bars towards him. Johnny's arms shot up instinctively to protect his chest as he attempted to doge the blows wale at the same time retreat into the shadows at the back of his cell intending to lure the man as close to the bars as he could. Soon Fredric was leaning against the cage with his arm dangling between the bars in his determination to get at him. Johnny all the while had been mentally timing the amount of time the ball took to reach him. By the time he is back bumped into the stone wall at the back of the cell he was sure of the man's rhythm and made his move; quickly his hand shot out and caught ball as it was about to cut a gash between his eyes. Once he caught it he quickly tied it around the metal peg connecting him to the wall; unable to use his whip without fear of pulling the chain out of the wall and not willing to drop his precious whip Fredric decided to use the remaining material to strangle the man he started to move the whips handle in small circular motions to 

create loops in the line. Meanwhile Johnny laid flat on his stomach and began to craw towards him slowly using the darkness as cover and all the while watching the man's wrist as it continued its circular motion. Once the wrist was vertical he rose up into a kneeling position so the man's heavy hand was hovering over his head and reaching upward he plunged the sharp rib bone he had been holding through the man's wrist; trapping it between the bars. Roaring like an angry bear Fredric, who had believed that Johnny had still been lurking in the shadows at the back of his cell, jerked his arm back in pain causing the bone to crash against the metal bars with a sickening crackling sound of old wood. Before he could rotate his arm to free himself Johnny pushed another bone through his thick wrist horizontally directly behind the first, forming a cross with his hand in the middle. While Fredric was occupied with removing the bones trapping his arm; Johnny took yet another rib that he had been hiding in up his sleeve and used it to retrieve the ring of keys from the man's pocket.

After retrieving the keys he began testing each one in the lock on the front of his "belt" until the cuff snapped open with a soft clicking noise as soon as he was free from the chains he slipped threw the bars to his left into Todd's cell reaching through the bars he quickly unlocked the door and approaching Fredric from behind using the rib as a knife stabbed him several times in the neck. Gurgling sounds came from deep in the man's throat as blood spurted out from the punctured jugular and poured from his mouth in a great fountain. As he slumped against the bars Johnny walked over and freed Conan and Ai. Than once he was sure that both them and Todd were as close to the exit as possible he turned and addressed the dying my pleasantly "It's been a pleasure meeting you but I'm afraid that had you not tried to harm us all of this could have been avoided entirely. But alas you decided that just because we were once in the care of your idiot of a brother we weren't deserving of your respect. However there is still a chance to redeem 

yourself", he said as he unlocked the cell holding Naruto, "now apologize" he shouted as he flung the door wide open and the demonic child came bounding out and immediately began to devour his tormenter. As the sound of tearing flesh permeated the air Johnny turned and smiling with content calmly herded the children through the exit into a long stairwell that spiraled downward towards freedom.


	10. Conan's Story

**I figured that I needed to fill people in about the character since he has now started playing a bigger part in the story**

Chapter 10: Conan's Story

Of all the murders he had solved Conan had never before witnessed one as it unfolded from start to finish. Now standing in the stairwell with the rest of the escapees listening to the horrible tearing and squelching sounds that emitted from the room they just left; he couldn't help but reflect back on what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

Flashback

After losing his eighteen year old body to a drug developed by the black organization Shinichi stayed with his girlfriend, Ran, under the alias of Conan Edogawa. Whale he lived with her he secretly helped her father become one of the most famous detectives in Japan. As time passed, however, he grew tired of Mori taking full credit for observations that he wouldn't have been able to make unless he hand fed the information to him. So when the family was invited Los Anglos to help solve a mystery that occurred at a local taco restaurant. Conan found that he had mixed feelings about the entire ordeal. On the one hand he would get the opportunity to solve a mystery in America. But on the other Ran's father would just take the credit for it like all the others. In the end however he decided to make the trip anyway partially out of love for Ran partially because he received information from Ai that one of her fellow scientists that had worked with her in developing the drug, that black organization had used to turn both her Conan into first graders, was currently residing in the Baltimore state hospital.

During summer break he and Ai left with Ran and her father for America with the hopes of gaining entrance to the Baltimore state hospital in order to question Ai's college. This he found to be easier said than done, and he wouldn't have been able to accomplish it had it not been for his mothers acting skills. The plan was for them to have a mental breakdown a few minutes after seeing the crime scene this 

would later become a sick obsession which would result in both "children" insisting that they were characters from a Sherlock Holmes story. Then they would be taken to see Shinichi's mother who would play the part of the psychiatrist that would insist that both children were placed in the Baltimore state hospital to get their heads on straight. This would give them long enough to locate Ai's assistant and hopefully get some information out of him about the drug. This plan however, had obviously gone wrong because thanks to poor record keeping the hospital didn't put them up with the placid patents instead choosing to place them in the ward for the criminally insane.

End Flashback

Now, it was thanks to that simple misfiling of paperwork that he was standing at the top of a long thin spiral stare case with dangerous mass murder and a trembling child. Sighing internally at how unfortunate his life had become he decided to take over leadership; slowly approaching Johnny and arranging his face in an attempt to appear as timid as possible asked "can we find the cafeteria? I'm getting hungry." Johnny looked down at him and smiled in what he hoped was a comforting fashion and said sweetly "of cores we can" , and with that he started heading downstairs followed closely by the others. Conan, however, lagged behind, thinking about Johnny, sure he was behaving pretty civilized now but Conan had witnessed firsthand just how quick he was to anger. If only I had my watch he thought to himself, thinking about the little gadget which doubled as a tranquilizer gun. This, along with the rest of his gadgets had been confiscated upon his admission to the Baltimore state hospital and were thanks to the transfer several thousand miles away; or were they? What were the chances that they had been transferred to this one along with him. Hoping that this was the case Conan began to lag behind, stopping every so often to read the little labels next to the doors marked for storage for possible information about there contents. Finally on the hundredth floor he came across one that was labeled **Storage Room No.11: Contraband**. 

After testing the doorknob and finding it unlocked, he and entered the room being sure to leave the door ajar to alert him of any passing hospital attendants. Upon entering, his first impression was of an attack in an old house. The vast chamber was quite literally packed with things that had been taken from patents over the years. Some were in boxes which lined the walls in ceiling-high stacks but most of them were simply strewn across the floor like a carpet. After what seemed like ages of rummaging around in piles of contraband; most of which consisted of illegal drugs, used needles, and a verity other unpleasant items that, judging by the white residue, were probably used to fulfill someone's twisted sexual fantasies. He finally found several cardboard boxes that, when compared to the rest of the moldy boxes lining the wall, looked relatively new. Upon closer examination he found his name as well as the names of the other patents in his group scrawled on the side of each in red ink, upon peeling away packaging tape and opening his box he was relieved to find that his confiscated gadgets had followed him. After some quick digging around he pulled out a little black watch and a small box that held three pin sized silver darts which he loaded into the side of the watch. Now armed and feeling a lot more confident that he would be able to protect himself and the others should something go wrong. He left the storage room closing the door behind him, than hurried to catch up with the others before they became aware of his absence. In his hast to catch up with the others however he failed to notice the security camera positioned in the corner directly outside the door that had been relaying the movements of the escapees to the guards in the security office on the ground floor.


	11. Escape

**Warning this chapter describes some scenes that maybe incredibly unsettling to those with week stomachs.**

**Please note that the bolded word in this chapter means that the word is a sound effect.**

Chapter 11: Escape

Inside the main security office, officer Pembry watched one of the many glowing monitors intently as Conan closed the door and hurried downstairs to the landing below where another camera spotted him as he caught up with one adult and two other children who appeared to be waiting for him. After conversing with them for a short while the boy rejoined the group which proceeded to walk off screen as they continued their journey. So you think you can get past me, he thought with a smile, for he had seen what Johnny had done to his boss and was now hoping that by catching the culprits the vice president would be willing to increase his pay check thereby allowing him to open another business else ware. Mind swimming with thoughts of finally leaving this miniature underworld Pembry pressed a call button on the intercom and announced, "Attention, attention we have a security breech on floor 129 suspects are currently traveling down stairwell A apprehend with caution as suspects could be armed and extremely dangerous I repeat use extreme caution."

S#&#, Johnny thought to himself as the booming voice echoed through the stairwell "Run!" He shouted to the others and began dashing down the stairs followed shortly by Conan, Todd, and Ai. They kept running until they could go no further and stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly they heard the sound of running feet approaching and Johnny after fumbling with the keys unlocked a door labeled Lounge and pulled Todd and the others inside; wehere they came face to face with several hundred armed officers. The head security officer grinned broadly as he 

bit into a jelly donut allowing the goopy purple mess to ooze out onto one of his many chins. Johnny stared in disgust as his fat rubber lips slowly chewed the food. After swallowing he cocked his rifle and grinned triumphantly "Congratulations F#&#&#& you made it now stand still whale we blow your wacky mother f#&#&#& brains out" he said, as he proceeded to aim the barrel of his weapon at Johnny's head.

A maniacal grin spread slowly across Johnny's face as he addressed the officer politely "Oh dear must we really began devolving human speech into an intelligible mass of random curses" "What?" said the head officer raising an eye brow in confusion. Before he could get another word out Johnny tossed one of the bones like a throwing knife so that its sharp point pierced the man's throat and lodged its tip into the back of his chare with a dull **thunk**. This triggered an all-out battle as the cops sprang one after another from their seats, unhostered their weapons and began to fire indiscriminately at the escapees. Conan, thinking quickly pulled Todd and Ai inside a nearby supply closet where they crouched among the shelves of office supplies and other various pieces of equipment; there they watched as Johnny darted into the fray ignoring the bullets that tore into his flesh staining his cloths a deep crimson as he fought his way to the exit on the other side. His campaign was joined by Naruto who seemed all too happy to help with the mass slaughter of the room's occupants. Unable to stand the thought of anymore innocent people getting hurt at the expense of one ignorant person Conan quickly ducked out of the supply closet where he attempted to shoot Johnny in the back with one of his tranquilizers but this was proving to be difficult because in the chaos of the battle it was difficult to get a clear shot. Determined to stop the killing in some way he grabbed a mettle basin, used to chill wine bottles during fine parties, placed it on his head and entered the fray. As the bullets pinged harmlessly off of his improvised helmet he saw his chance and, ears still ringing with the sound 

of bullets striking the helmet, managed to hit Johnny in the back of the neck with a well aimed dart. Satisfied that he had taken down at least one of the attackers he set his sights on Naruto, who had not until recently disappeared from the battle. Unfortunately with Johnny down the only way for him to locate the demon child was to wait as the remaining officers dashed out of the lounges entrance into the main part of the building, no doubt to look for backup, he thought to himself. Once the throng of people cleared he was able to see Naruto lying in a far corner of the room lazily gnawing what appeared to be the remains of a human femur, while Johnny lay unmoving in the center of the room in an ever growing pool of blood. After removing the dart from the back of Johnny's neck Conan, not being able to stand the horrible scene any longer rushed back into the supply closet.

After slamming the door shut he turned around to face the other occupants panting, eyes wide in fear, face as white as a ghosts "What's wrong Conan? What happened out there?" asked Ai concerned. For a few minutes he didn't respond afraid to tell her about the horrible things that transpired on the other side of the door. Than he finally found his voice and replied "Johnny and Naruto, they-they killed them." Todd whimpered as Ai took one look outside and gasped in horror "but why the rest of the men weren't doing anything" she said to no one in particular. Conan was about to respond when the silence was broken by a shuffling noise that sounded as if someone was dragging something across the floor. As the sound got closer Conan braced himself for an attack. The shuffling stopped right outside the door and the cabinet slowly opened to revile a bruised and bleeding Johnny; blood seemed to come from everywhere but the wounds though deep were located mostly on his arms and legs as if the officers were only shooting to cripple instead of kill. His breath came out as a wheeze and in an irregular pattern that spoke of several broken ribs. Come on he whispered as he slowly began to limp away Conan ran around 

and stopped in front of him to block his path "No we're not going anywhere until you are at least bandaged up" he said in a stubborn voice. Even though this man had killed possibly thousands of people over the course of his lifetime he was still human, and therefore deserving of medical treatment; taking a pair of scissors from the supply closet Conan went over to the couch and removed the upholstery from one of the cushions, cut it into strips and used them to bind his wounds.

Just then the sound of barking and the clicking of nails against linoleum permeated the air the security personnel had no doubt returned with attack dogs. Conan stood his ground intending to explain to the guards what had happened. Just then a little Chihuahua appeared in the doorway surrounded by a group of fierce looking Dobermans; Johnny took one look at the little dog and screamed "I knew they were with the dog!" and all at once grabbed Todd, Ai, and Conan, and despite his wounds rushed out the door into the frigid Alaskan night.

**Johnny's reaction was a reference to the comic entitled ****A Survey in Hell****.**


	12. Icy Wilderness

**It's about time I got here I thought I would never get out of the asylum. Please note that whenever words are in **_italics_** that means that the character saying them is using telepathy. As there will be more of that occurring in the later chapters.**

Chapter 12: Icy Wilderness

After Johnny and the others left the dogs turned there attention onto the only remaining prisoner in the room. As the dogs crowded around him, Naruto sat up , removed the bone from his mouth, and looked down at his hands which were slowly loosing there claws and grinned "I thought that fox would never be placated" he said to himself glad that he was finally back in control. His feeling of triumph only lasted for a moment however for all of a sudden he heard a low angry growl and looked up in time to see a circle of vicious dogs surrounding him bearing and gnashing their teeth. "Heh good doggies" he said nervously trying to hide his fear. In a vain attempt to escape he crouched down intending to leap over them but a large black German Sheppard guessed his intentions, charged towards him, and rammed its shoulder against his chest effectively knocking him off his feet. Once he was down the other dogs crowded around him and proceeded to pull and tear ah his arms and legs, as the blood pulled around him, Naruto felt the all too familiar feeling of power and heat coursing through his veins. The dogs sensing the change in their pray immediately ceased their attack and retreated until they formed a tight circled around their pray once more. The dogs watched as his face and ears lengthened and became more animal like this was followed by nine long writhing tails which spring from the base of his spine; followed shortly afterward by an eruption of bright orange fur which proceeded to cover his body; which grew to almost twice the height of a 

normal man. His transformation finished, he grinned hungrily down at his assailants, let out a terrifying roar and with that fell upon the now panic stricken dogs and devoured them; before escaping into the wilderness as well.

As Johnny and the children fled the air was suddenly torn by what sounded like a twisted combination of a fox's bark and the screaming of a tortured soul; this was soon followed by the sound of dogs howling in pain. Conan cringed at the horrible sounds and attempted to quicken his pace through the slippery snow as the ground below them sloped stedily upward leading them to the mountains. Unfortunately they were not only heading towards safety, they were also heading into a horrible snowstorm as the wind speed picked up chilling them to the bone, due to the only minimal insulation provided by their thin hospital jumpsuits. The wind also picked up the loose snow and blew it directly into their faces, effectively blinding them. As they struggled against the elements they remained unaware of the firce pare of sunken eyes that were watching them attentively from the sky; waiting patiently for the first stumble, the first misstep that signified sign of weakness, and the beginning of the end.

The creature didn't have to wait very long; for the storm left as quickly as it came, and was soon replaced by a slow, steady, snow fall. Johnny, who happened to be in the front, and therefore bore the brunt of the attack, was the first to succumb finally collapsing in the snow; only to be followed soon afterward by Conan Ai and Todd. If any of them had had the strength to look up they would have seen a large dragon-like shadow gliding around them in lazy circles like a vulture.

The animal landed a few feet away then began to approach the bodies cautiously, all the wile flexing her scorpion-like tale, and wiggling the toe claws on her hind legs in an attempt to loosen the muscles that activated them; should she need to attack. Once sure of their unconsciousness the 

animal leaned her snake like neck in to get a closer look at the tallest of her soon to be dead victims, but immediately drew back in disgust "A once in a lifetime chance to taste such a rare delicacy as human being and the biggest one I find has less meat on it than a small squirrel" the creature muttered to herself in a slight British accent then sighing said "Oh well fresh meat is better than frozen and a little meat is better than none at all." So as to avoid harming or in Johnny's case further damaging the pray she gently tucked Conan and Ai under each arm and held Todd gently between her clawed hands. She than picked up Johnny from the middle so that he hung from her jaws like a rag doll. Having done this the animal took off into the air and began to fly quickly towards home hoping that her human form would let her eat them. As she flew she felt Todd stir between her clawed hands _"Don't worry little one soon your worries will all be over"_she thaught sweetly, those words seemed to comfort him for he stopped squirming after hearing the voice even if it came from inside his head.

**I know this chapter was short but I needed it to further the story. **


	13. Dragon, Bird, and Beatrice

**Again words in **_italics_** mean that the character is communicating through telekinesis.**

Chapter13: Dragon, Bird, and Beatrice

While she was flying home the weather turned once again from light snow fall to blizzard like conditions. In a vain attempt to worm her feathers the creature shot upwards and took to soaring above the clouds all the while cursing the horrible weather conditions below. After awhile she noticed a group of rocks through a gap in the clouds that she recognized as the ones that rested at the base of the mountain on which she lived. Upon realizing that she was so close to home she reached with her mind in search of the mind of her human forms husband. Her efforts were rewarded by a drowsy sounding _"Oy o isit"_ rolling her eyes the creature said with exasperation _"Ron this is Beatrice I told you I would be hunting this morning don't you remember? Now get out here and let me in before this bloody weather kills me"_ Ron responded with a grown. Why, Hermione married this dolt is beyond me she thought in exasperation, referring to her human form. Never the less her demand was answered by a swan sized, crimson bird that that hopped out of a small crevice in the rock face; and, after checking to see if the area was clear of any enemies flew up and grabbed on to a massive chunk of rock which it slowly lifted to revel a hidden entrance. Once Beatrice had flown inside he slowly lowered the rock, making sure that it was positioned in such a way that it blended in with the others giving the appearance of a solid rock wall and reentered through another crevice in time to see Beatrice deposit her prey by the fire than retreat into the darkness at the back of the cave to transform. Suddenly her tail and wings disappeared and her body began to shrink and become more hominoid. Finally the last of the brown feathers disappeared leaving a bushy brown haired 

teenage girl where Beatrice had been. Before coming back into the light she quickly slipped on some loose clothing she had made from animal skins. Then she cautiously approached the motionless bodies that Beatrice had left by the fire where she was met by Ron who landed softly beside her. The first thing she noticed was the blood trickling from the bullet wounds that riddled Johnny's limbs poor dear she thought to herself than turning to Ron said "oh please Ron could you" she asked nodding towards the man's bloody form. The bird hoped up to Johnny's body and, after his wife removed the bullets, laid his soft feathery head near the wounds and began to cry. As the tears touched his skin the wounds began to smoke and heal over.

When that job was finally completed she dragged them closer to the fire than sat down herself to wait for Harry's return from his hunting trip. She didn't have to wait long because suddenly a low rumbling growl announced his return and Ron lifted the bolder as a towering jet black dragon landed awkwardly on the narrow ledge outside then slowly entered the cave, carrying what appeared to be a half starved frozen dear in its jaws. After dropping the dear the skeletal beast retreated to the back of the room and returned as a scrawny looking man with dull green eyes, and a lightning bolt scare on his forehead which was partially obscured by a matted, tangled mass of black hair. As he stepped into the light his mind was touched by Ron _"Are you sure this was all you could find?"_ he asked dreading the answer. Sighing audibly harry responded _"Unfortunately Yes"_ this was met with a squawk of disappointment from the phoenix.

Harry than turned to Hermione "Did Beatrice bring them back?" he asked, looking in the direction of Johnny and the others. "Yes though I think her intentions were good initially I don't think we should eat them but I wanted you to return before Ron did a scan of their thoughts to be sure that they weren't in alliance with the death eaters before I marked them as friends" Hermione explained. "Hermione, harry said softly the tallest one smells of death and blood. 

How can we be so sure that a mental scan will work on them?" "We can't, but we have to try" she replied. Then, looking over at Ron said "If you encounter any tough mental walls pull back because that might mean they are hiding something agreed" the bird nodded; and his eyes suddenly went out of focus as he reached out to touch the minds of each patent interne.


	14. A New Voice part 1 REVISED

**These are the characters subconscious that Ron is talking to. Oh and by the way Ron isn't a phoenix in this chapter I figured that just because his physical body is a bird his subconscious could still be human, kind of like Toby in the Animorphs series, more on that later though. Oh and the bold-ed words in the story mean the characters are stressing or putting emphasis on the word.**

Chapter 14: A New Voice (part 1)

Johnny's mind:

Upon entering the man's mind Ron found himself staring at a rough wooden door with the words PLEASE WAIT written in large, messy, letters. Upon entering the chamber Ron had to almost struggle to breath. The chamber was dark, smelly, and consisted of cages containing horrifyingly twisted, evil looking animals. Seated upon a large wooden crate of nails at the center of this warped menagerie was a tall, thin man wearing a rather formal looking jacket and steal toed boots. As Ron approached the man looked up and seemed slightly surprised to see the lanky red head standing in front of him, asked "Who the h#&#& -" then as if suddenly remembering something asked "You wouldn't happen to be an admirer of my work would you?" he said, with pained expression as he remembered his previous so called "follower" who met his death with a sledge hammer to his open chest cavity. "Admirer?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow "I'm just here to ask you a few questions that's all" Ron replied, perplexed. "Oh ok" said the man, calmly; then with a freakishly broad smile asked "So whaddaya wanna know?" For a few minutes Ron could just stare wide eyed at the man; all the while thinking great, and how am I supposed to get a straight answer out of this guy, he's completely mental. However he quickly regained his composure "Um… I wanted to know who you were and where you came from said Ron nervously" Although I can probably guess he thought to himself.

The man placed his elbows on his desk and cupped his head in his hands as if deep in thought "Well as far as who I am my name is Johnny C. but you can call me Nny, and before I was transferred to this frozen wasteland I was a resident the Baltimore hospital in the ward of the criminally insane." I knew it! Ron thought to himself. Never the less he seemed stable…for now, so he decided to press onward "Does the name Voldimort mean anything to you?" he asked grimacing as though saying the name left a bad taste in his mouth. The man just looked at him puzzled "Why…should it?" Relieved but still suspicious Ron said "never mind" and departed.

As he was leaving Ron was met by Beatrice at the entrance "What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously. "**That** is none of your concern." she said flatly as she pushed passed him, and went to enter the room, Ron grabbed her tail in an effort to get her attention. As soon as his hand made contact with the course fur of her tale she turned to face him and snapped at his hand "Consider yourself lucky that I'm sharing your mate's life energy", she growled menacingly, "otherwise I would have punished you dearly for your rudeness". "I j-just wanted t-to make sure that you weren't going to hurt them before Hermione decided whether they are safe or not." he stuttered. Shacking her tale free from his grasp the creature turned its body and leaned in so that her jaws were barley an inch away from his face and he could feel her hot breath on his cheeks "listen carefully little bird", she whispered, "I just want to confirm for myself weather these people will be an important asset to our survival or a hopeless liability. Because I know that once she puts that bloody mark on them I won't be allowed to harm them both physically or mentally least I break my promise to her. Which prevents me from using my preferred method." 

she said darkly. She then turned around and entered the chamber leaving Ron outside to wonder just exactly what this method was.

As she entered the room Johnny looked up from the picture he was drawing and eyed her with caution "Another one he sighed well I guess it serves me right for being so d# social I suppose now how do you want to handle this?" he asked, pulling out his knives. "Well I was hoping to ask you a few questions and possibly have a nice little conversation." She said, in a disappointed voice with a tone that hinted otherwise. He watched as she slowly brought her tail up into a scorpion-like attack position above her head.

"But if you would rather do it this way than I'd be happy to oblige "Before he could respond she lashed out with her tail, like a scorpion, and tried to sting him; but right before she made contact he rolled to the side and the stinger lodged itself in the top of the crate; screeching furiously, she jerked her tail out of the crates top and spun to face her pray. Only to see him charging at her brandishing the pair of daggers that he had previously pulled from his coat pockets. Grinning at his efforts she sprang into the air, took flight, and sored over his head, intending to come up and sting him from behind; when suddenly he turned, and through one of the daggers at her, this she dogged, but the shallow cut that appeared on her neck told her just how close she came to partial decapitation. Grinning with the sheer joy at the fight this one was putting up she went into a dive. As she plummeted towards him Johnny through his last dagger directly at her head just before it hit however she pulled out of the dive and grabbed the blade in her jaws so that the hilt was sticking out of her mouth coming around behind him she quickly lashed out with her tail and succeeded in catching him on the shoulder. Almost immediately Johnny felt the left side of his body go completely numb, and as his leg gave way he crumpled into a heap. He glared up at the stranger from his lopsided sitting position panting slightly at the effort to keep up with her speed. Beatrice, her task completed, landed a few feet away, removed 

the blade from her mouth, and smiled. "Oh Bravo" she said going into a theatrical bow though her blood red eyes never left his face. After straitening up and composing herself, she said, in business like tone, "I can see that you will be an asset to our life after all." "**Asset** what the h#do you mean **asset**?!" Johnny screamed angrily while he tried to shift his weight to his good side, only to have it go limp a few minutes later, causing him to land on his back with a loud thump. "Well isn't it obvious?" she said grinning at the cursing man, showing about a dozen sharp, dagger like teeth "You are quite gifted when it comes to killing. Provided you keep your hands on your weapons of course." she added, tossing the dagger so that it came to rest point down near his useless left arm. "And with that I will leave you to recover." she said, turning to leave. Then turning to stare at his partially paralyzed form added darkly "oh, and by the way **human**… in the real world I suggest you take this offer otherwise I may have to kill you." "Cheerio!" she said pleasantly, and left him lying on the ground waiting for the poison to wear off.

Todd's mind

Upon entering the small boys head Ron was taken aback by the shear difference of his surroundings the world seemed to be split into two different halves one light and fluffy with weird little bird things flying around the other was a mist filled gloom where sounds of tortured screams could be heard. Choosing to investigate the happy side first Ron started walking towards it and when suddenly he began floating into the air apparently this place has no gravity he thought to himself as he glided over the clouds searching for something that even slightly resembled a human being. He didn't have long to wait as suddenly a small child tour through a large group of clouds and shot upwards towards him. Just as he was about to collide with the him a lasso of rope shot out, grabbed the child, and hauled him backwards in the direction he had 

just came in. Puzzled, Ron went into a dive and followed the boy through the air. When he came to a stop he found himself on a rocky tower with the child and, what appeared to be a shabby stuffed bear standing on its hind legs. Turning to Todd Ron asked him the same questions he had asked Johnny earlier to which Todd replied softly that he was sorry but he had never heard of Voldimort before. As Ron turned to leave a thought struck him and turning back asked "Who is your little friend?" he said, nodding towards the bear to which Shmee responded "I am this boys trauma sponge" "Huh?" said Ron confused and rather surprised that the animal, who up till then remained silent, could talk Shmee sighed and proceeded to go into further detail "You see this child has been subject to very traumatic experiences so in order to keep him from ending up like that unfortunate crazy neighbor of his I take all of these experiences and store them inside my soft plushy body." "Oookay." Ron said, still slightly confused at the prospect of how a child, a muggle no less, could store traumatic experiences inside an object; unless this little bear was like another form of Dumbldor's pensive he thought. But how could it be, they only existed in the wizard world…right? Puzzled but none the less intrigued Ron left the small child and headed into the nearest accessible mind in the group.

On his way out, he ran into Beatrice for a second time. "Is he still alive" Ron asked accusingly. "Why of course he is you didn't **really** think I would kill him did you?" Beatrice said innocently. They stood staring at each other for awhile until Ron finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence "well go on." he said. Beatrice continued to stand there and stare at him until Ron finally understood what she wanted "Oh **no**!", he said as his mouth opened in a look of horror, "Please don't do this the kid is already screwed up enough without you infiltrating his thoughts." but his protests fell upon deaf ears as she once again pushed passed him and entered Todd's mind.

Once she saw the young child with his beaten up stuffed teddy bear she suddenly felt the urge to comfort the boy "cursed motherly instincts" she muttered to herself; but to the boy she said in a soft comforting voice. "It's alright hatchling. I'm not going to hurt you." Todd continued to stare up at the creature then leaned in as his stuffed bear whispered something in his ear. "What's that Shmee…Ok." he said before turning his face upward towards Beatrice, "Shmee says that I shouldn't trust you because you're a bad person" he said softly. There was a pause, as her face contorted with rage at being called a person. Then as quickly as it came it was gone and replaced by a wide toothy grin. "Well than I think Shmee is mistaken little one" she said sweetly "for as you can see **I**am not a person but a much greater being, and to compare me with such a lowly species as a human is considered insulting to both me and my ancestors." Then moving next to Todd and curving her warm leathery wing around his body effectively blocking them from Shmees view said softly "Now rest, dear, and consider the possibility of becoming my child, for it seems that my motherly side has taken a liking to you and it is for that reason that I will not kill you now. So rest and give me your answer when you awaken." and with that she disappeared leaving Todd standing motionless amongst the white fluffy clouds of his dream world.

Conan's mind

When Ron entered a person's mind in order to communicate with them using thought speak he expected the inner voice to resemble the individual in both age and appearance so when he entered Conan's mind he was surprised to see an eighteen year old version of the child sitting in a swivel chair surrounded by filing cabinets bouncing a soccer ball on his head. Suddenly 

noticing that he wasn't alone the kid bounced the ball into an open drawer and regarded Ron curiously. "Who are you?" he asked, "and how did you get inside my head?" Ron replied "Who I am, is none of your business I am here to find out whether you are a threat to us" he said seriously. "Actually who you are as well as the identities of the others; **is** my business seeing as you're inside **my **head" the teenager said pointedly. "Fine" Ron said thinking quickly, "my name is Pigwiggen" he said after casting his mind around and settling on the name of the pint sized owl Serious had sent him at the end of their third year at Hogwarts. "My friends and I are on a camping trip in Alaska and we found you out in the middle of a storm and brought you back to our campsite." he lied. Hoping that the teen would buy his story he looked at him expectantly waiting for the teenager in front of him to explain himself. Shininchi stared at Ron as a knowing grin spread across his face this kid has got to be lying, he thought to himself, it's the middle of September meaning that this kid should be in school not on a camping trip; and how did he get in my mind for that matter, or am I really going crazy? Since it was obvious to him that his visitor didn't trust him enough to give him a true story he had reason to believe that his name was a fabrication as well. So instead of the truth Shininchi decided to once again pass himself off as a slightly more mature eight year old by the name of Conan Edogawa. This seemed to work as the redheaded visitor turned and left the same way he came.

Almost immediately afterwards his mind was entered by what appeared to be some sort of emaciated high-bred; its red eyes gleaming in the light from his desk lamp. "I was listening to the conversation on the other side of the door and the only comment I would like to make is that whale your little lies might work on a fellow human being you may find me a lot more difficult to fool." The creature said flashing a mouth of razor sharp teeth as she spoke. "Now you will tell 

me the whole truth human and weather I use excruciating pain to get the information is entirely your choice." She added with a malicious grin.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I was kind of eager to post this with the corrections I made. Plesase Review and let me know somebodies reading my work.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for the long wait please forgive me But since I know where I want to go with this story now maybe my updates will become more frequent.**

Chapter 15 A New Voice part 2

Shininchi may have been stupid when it came to making decisions involving his girlfriend's feelings but when it came to reading others he excelled. As he gazed into the sunken eyes of the creature he knew immediately that she was serious in what she was saying, swallowing nervously he told her of his predicament. When he had finished she regarded him with interest "So let me get this straight, you are actually an eighteen year old male that because of an unknown drug are now trapped in the body of an eight year old". "Y-yes" Shininchi said nervously not liking the look the creature was currently giving him. "Tell me Shininchi how would you like to have it all back; your life, your girlfriend, all of it Shininchi stared at her desperately for a moment before his gazed hardened what's the catch he asked suspiciously. She smiled mysteriously "Well for starters you may notice some particularly interesting physical changes as well as a distinct change in culinary taste" as she spoke she slowly inched her tail up behind him. I'll tell you what why don't you sleep on it and get back to me with your answer she said "No wait what do you mean by physical chang – he stopped speaking as she stabbed him in the neck with her tail. Shininchi's eyes grew wide for a moment before slumping down onto his desk as if he has been shot with one of his own tranquilizers. You will soon find out she said slyly, slowly turning and leaving his mind.

AI's mind

After his conversion with Conan Ron immediately entered the mind of the young girl beside him. There he was surprised to find a mental representation similar to that of the small boy he just left. This individual, however, was surrounded by all matter of test tubes and beakers leading him to believe that she must have worked in a laboratory of some kind. Fearing what could happen if Beatrice gained entry, or if she was left alone with the minds occupant Ron was determined to warn her. Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the woman currently bent over a microscope; he was surprised when she turned suddenly and pointed a gun at him. As he stared down the barrel of the handgun Ron began to panic "What the bloody -!" he began, before he was interrupted by the occupant. "I believe I am the one that should be asking the questions here young man" she said coldly. "Now tell me", she said cocking the gun, "who are you and how did you gain access?" Reminded thoroughly of Mad Eye Moody Ron stood up strait and attempted to hide his fear before replying my name is Ron weasly I was sent here by way of telepathy in order to find out whether you and those with you are trustworthy. Ron immediately regretted answering this as it seemed to put the girl even more on edge finger tightening on the trigger she replied darkly "That seems like an underhanded method to use on those whom you wish to gain the trust of; After all, how do I know if you should be trusted since you broke into my mind uninvited." "The human female makes a valid point" came a voice behind Ron Shiho looked past the red head to see what could only be described as a scientific impossibility there before her was what looked like a dinosaur though it didn't quite resemble any one species but a bizarre combination of several different ones. Giving up on identifying the species she quickly backed against a nearby wall and focused the handgun at the new more dangerous looking visitor. "The same goes for you as well" she said with a tone of caution to her voice. The creature chuckled, "that is valid point derie but as you've already noticed" she said bringing her barbed tail into view and spreading her wings in what could only be a display of dominance;"I'm not what you would call a natural occurrence in the animal kingdom." "In short child I'm simply here because I belong here with the other genetic experiments, that and I've come to acquire an antidote to a certain experimental poison." The woman's eyes widened before becoming confused but I haven't been able to engineer a permanent cure only a – wait what are you doing?" She watched as Beatrice sauntered over to a container where she kept the APTX, popped open the container despite the safety lid, and swallowed one of the pills. Immediately the creature shrank in size and took on characteristics similar to that of a hatchling before immediately reverting back too adult hood. "Thank you kindly human. Come Ron let's leave the scientist to her work," she said as she steered the boy from the room leaving a stunned Shiho behind.


	16. Metamorphosis

"Ron you could have stopped her." "_How Hermione?_" He shouted "_besides she's your form shouldn't controlling her be your department?_" He asked. "Ron you know our relationship I can't control something that was never a part of me to begin with" she said. "Hay guys think we have company" Harry said indicating the group of new arrivals, where the three small forms could be seen looking at them quizzically. Harmonies gaze softened as she took notice of the little eavesdroppers. "Well look whose awake" she said approaching them with concern "Ron why don't you come over here and keep them company whale Harry and I get dinner started" "Excuse me" Conan said "were you talking to that bird just now?" Yes she said as the phoenix slowly approached them "excuse me Ms. Hermione lady" Todd said awkwardly "but what type of bird is that?" "This is Ron" she said indicating the red peacock like bird beside her "he is a phoenix." "How can that be Conan said they aren't real." "That is what the wizerding world wanted you to believe" Hermione said "Oy Hermione do we have to tell the muggles everything" Ron stated "Why not Ron? After all they would find out sooner or later" "we would find what out," Conan asked suspiciously "that not only do phoenix exist but witches and wizards do as well" said Hermione "there's no such thing as magic" Conan said stubbornly "Oh then how do you explain your friend there" she said indicating Johnny's body. Conan slowly approached the unconscious man and saw that though his cloths were covered in blood the wounds that once littered his body where no longer, there and lying next to him were about twenty bullets some mashed or warped from hitting bone on their way through their victim. "How did this" – "like I said magic" Hermione stated simply. "Actually it was Ron who did it" at his puzzled expression she explained that phoenix tears had healing powers then left them to help the black haired boy prepare dinner. Ron waddled over and sat down near Todd who reached out to touch the crimson feathers "_don't even think about it_" said a voice in his head "What?" Todd said aloud "What is it Todd said Conan" as he and Ai turned their attention towards the other boy "I thought I heard someone." "_That was me_" Ron said this time to all three of them. You can talk the children said in disbelief "_In a matter of speaking_" the voice said "_I'm speaking to you telepathically."_ "_The name's Ron Weasley_" "well I for one would like some proof said Ai yea how do we know it isn't from a microphone hidden somewhere on you" the bird seemed to sigh in exasperation "_fine Todd if you will excuse me I need to talk to tour friends in privet"_ that being said he turned his attention to Ai and Conan "_If I am speaking through a microphone then I wouldn't be able to address you individually now would I? Now that being said when Todd asked who had said that why did you two suddenly become interested?_ Because we didn't hear anything said Conan then it dawned on him if it had been a microphone they probably would have heard the entire conversion. _But what if Todd really was insane he thought._ "_If you think the boy is insane then why don't you ask your friend what I just said"_ he said nodding towards Ai. "_But wouldn't she know?" "Not if I cut my conversion with her short. Go on ask her if you or I said anything after asking my first question." _ Awkwardly Conan turned toward Ai "did you hear anything?" he asked it depends what am I supposed to be hearing? Shocked Conan stared wide eyed at the crimson bird before him. Before he could dwell on this further Hermione came up to them holding what looked like a small earthenware bowl with some sort of meat floating in a broth. Assuming it to be some sort of stew he began to look around for some sort of utensil to eat it with. "oh dear I'm terribly sorry" harmony replied handing him a bone that seemed to have been carved into a rough looking spoon "it's just that we have never had company in at least 20 years and skills at entertaining guests have gotten a little rusty." "Its ok" Conan said, Hermione smiled apologetically and continued ladling food out for the others. "Shouldn't we wake him?" Harry asked nodding in the direction of Johnny's sleeping form. "No don't!" said Todd getting up and standing in front of the man to prevent them from waking him. At the surprised look from Harry Todd explained, "It's just that crazy neighbor man never sleeps and I don't know what he'd do if you woke him up." "Ok dear." Hermione replied in an attempt to calm the boy "We'll let him sleep however I'll try to save him some food in case he wakes up."

It wasn't until after dinner that the man began to stir, groaning he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Upon seeing the three strangers staring at him Johnny's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed a bowl smashing it against the wall to break it into a sharp point. Slowly he began advancing towards the group his face twisted into a look of rage and suspicion. "Were the hll am I and who the hll are you" he screamed brandishing the sharpened fragment at them as if it were a dagger. Todd suddenly came running into view placing himself between his rescuers and the crazed maniac "Scary neighbor man these are Harry Ron and Hermione. there friendly please don't kill them." "But Todd" the man replied as if stating a fact, "they look like the space guppies I've told you about." There was silence as people slowly absorbed the shear insanity behind the statement finely Harry and Ron turned to Hermione and asked the question that seemed to be plaguing every one of them "Hermione what the bloody hll is he going on about."

While Hermione was trying to get Johnny settled in and fed which he seemed reluctant to do Harry and Ron had taken the kids to another part of the cave to look for extra blankets. Although Hermione suspected that this act of kindness was also an attempt to escape the madman's presence for a few hours. As rude as that was Hermione could understand the nervousness behind their actions, after his initial outburst Johnny had sat in silence and watched her like a hawk as she warmed his food up when she asked him what was wrong he had asked were Ron and Harry had taken Todd when she had told him that they had gone to find them extra blankets he looked suspicious. "That's funny" he said "they seemed perfectly capable of getting them themselves." "Well you can bring that up with them when they get back." she said handing him the now steaming bowl of stew.

When they returned they found Johnny writhing on the floor. "Hermione what did you do?" "Nothing" Hermione said looking down at the thrashing man before her. "Honestly he was calm earlier the next thing I know he's trashing about on the ground like he's having some sort of seizure or something" Hermione stated with panic in her voice as they watched on in terror as the man's bones creaked, warped, and twisted. As his face slowly lengthened into a muzzle of a more reptilian appearance harry was painfully reminded of the transformation his friend professor Lupine was forced to go through every full moon. Suddenly Johnny gave an ear piercing shriek of pain as the end of his spine bused from his back in a shower of blood and skin and flailed about as it steadily lengthened, the tip becoming sharper and more stinger like. As it grew suddenly bright red fleshy extensions began to coil and stretch out of the hole in Johnny's back made by the new tail like appendage. This was soon followed by a layer of skin that extended from his back and coated the new appendage in a cracked and bloody coating. The final changes to occur were for a set of cruel looking claws burst from the man's fingers and toes. This was soon followed by a fine feather-like fur that covered his neck and tail leaving his face and hands and feet covered in a cracked, scaly skin. Letting out one last inhuman shriek the emaciated creature opened its blood red eyes and stared at the group hungrily.


End file.
